


Shove Me Down

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel Reverse Bang, Handcuffs, M/M, Officer Dean, Prisoner Castiel, Rough Sex, Top Dean, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: When Castiel gets send to Dean’s prison as an inmate, he has to use unconventional methods to keep him safe.





	Shove Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://destielrb.livejournal.com/profile)[destielrb](http://destielrb.livejournal.com/) and based on [](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/profile)[emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt located [here](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/430753.html).  
> Title borrowed from Louden Swain's song "Roll Me Over". Thanks to Sofia for beta-reading.

Dean checked his phone again. Still no message from Castiel. By now, he was really worried. They weren’t in a relationship or anything, but they hooked up frequently enough. And Castiel never missed a date. At least not without sending Dean a message. And the fucker knew Dean worried.

Maybe that was it though. Castiel sending some kind of message. Dean was getting too attached and it was time to pull back. Though lately Dean had gotten the feeling that Cas might be getting just as comfortable in their thing as he was. He wasn’t even going out looking anymore. The idea of Cas was all he needed.

Fuck. Dean was so screwed. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before locking his phone away in his locker and adjusting his uniform. They were getting a shipment of new inmates today and he had to look impeccable.

After making sure his walkie-talkie was properly attached, he tucked in his baton and closed his locker. Time to face the crowd. He joined his fellow correctional officers as they formed a row for the new inmates to walk through and hopefully be intimidated enough to not try any funny business later on.

The doors opened and the misfits were let in. Dean worked at a low level facility. No murderers but criminals on their way to falling deeper through the cracks and becoming worse. They were supposed to scare them straight in here. Dean was proud that they held a pretty good success record, too.

However his smug sense of pride quickly vanished when he spotted a familiar mop of black hair among the new inmates. And sure enough, Castiel strolled in, head held high, trying not to look intimidated. But Dean could see right through him. He was clutching his bedding tightly and his jaw was clenched shut. Their eyes met and Cas relaxed instantly. Dean, however, felt the rug swept out from under his feet.

“Eyes up front,” he belted out and pulled out his baton to thrust against the bars, causing a loud clang to startle the prisoners and thankfully Cas dropped his gaze and kept walking. How the fuck was he going to explain this one to his fellow guards? Nobody could know that he knew Castiel or there’d be hell to pay for both of them. They might relocate Cas, too. And then Dean couldn’t watch over him anymore.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He’d told the little bastard time and time again not to let himself get caught or just drop the shady shit altogether. But Cas was a small time criminal. Recreational drug user. Dean’s alarm bells should have rung a long time ago and ended this, but… he just couldn’t. And Cas had promised him. Promised. That stupid fucker.

As soon as the show was over, Dean ignored the curious glances his co-workers threw him and went to check Cas’ file. He was in here for six months, three, with good behaviour. He’d been caught with an amount of pot considered too large to use just for himself but thankfully not large enough to brand him a big time dealer. And Dean would bet he’d been carrying it for their planned weekend together, too. Goddammit.

Dean knew what he had to do. It made him sick to his stomach, but it was the only way. He went to find Alastair.

**

Alastair was sitting with his usual buddies around the screens, monitoring the newbies. Dean just hoped he wasn’t too late. “I call dibs on that one,” he announced, pointing at Castiel on the camera.

Alastair raised an eyebrow and Fred, who insisted on being called Azazel, screwed in the head as he was, crossed his arms with a smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Winchester.”

“Don’t give me that shit. I know what you do and I have chosen not to report you,” Dean continued, hoping his thinly veiled threat would help. “And now I want in. So, dibs. On that guy.”

“My, my, my, Dean Winchester.” Alastair was getting up and invading Dean’s space. Dean fought hard not to flinch away. “Never thought I’d see the day.” Alastair licked his lips. “Decided to get yourself a pet, huh? Why that guy?”

“Because he dared to look me in the eye,” Dean replied, voice steady.

Alastair chuckled. “Why don’t I believe you?” He glanced back at the monitor. “He’s cute though. Real cute. Might have to consider him for myself.”

Dean clenched his fists but did his best to appear unperturbed. He could not let on that he knew Cas and how much this meant to him. Dean shrugged. “My loss then. But he’s only in here for three months. I know how much you like to play the long game.”

Alastair cocked his head. “Three months, eh?” He threw one last look at the screen. “Pity.” Alastair held Dean’s gaze again and neither man talked for the longest time until finally, Alastair grinned. “Ok, Winchester. This one’s all yours. But you owe me.”

Dean nodded curtly and turned on his heels. He was already sick thinking about what kind of favour the other man would ask of him, but as long as Castiel was safe, it would be worth it.

Dean had known for a while that some of his fellow officers were picking out special inmates, but as long as nothing went out of hand and things mostly stayed on a consensual level, he didn’t feel it was his place to say something. This had been going on long before he entered the service and he’d never witnessed any actual breach of conduct himself.

None of that helped to make him feel any less dirty though. He sighed and returned to his post for the morning.

**

During lunch, Dean made sure to keep an eye out for Castiel. And sure enough, Cas got into trouble right away. Not knowing the unwritten rules, since his cellmate must be a dick, he’d sat down at the wrong table and started mouthing off when he was given flack about it. He was just too damn stubborn for his own good. Castiel and Raphael and his crew were now both standing, facing off. There was a visible shift in the atmosphere and Dean could tell everybody was preparing for a fight.

Dean quickly made his way over to the table. “Novak,” he barked, hand on his baton as if ready to strike. “First day and you’re already causing trouble. I guess it’s time to teach you some manners.”

“The fuck?” Castiel replied. “I didn’t do anything. Chuckles over here is the one who…” He pointed towards Raphael, whose gaze narrowed and Dean ground his teeth.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Dean ground out icily. He gave a short, almost imperceptible nod to the right to indicate to Cas that he should just come join him. Thankfully Castiel swallowed his pride and walked over with his head down.

“I’m sorry, officer…” Castiel trailed off, pretending not to know his name.

“Your worst nightmare, if you keep this up.” Dean had a reputation to uphold, after all. “Hands,” he ordered.

Castiel held out his hands with a confused look on his face and his frown only deepened when Dean handcuffed his wrists together. As soon as the shackles closed, Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel’s bound hands and dragged him out of the common area into a closed off area where he knew the security cameras only had a limited view.

They received a few catcalls and taunts for Castiel to be in real trouble now, but Dean ignored them all, staying silent until he was sure they were alone. Once there, he quickly unlocked Castiel’s cuffs and embraced him in a big hug. But as soon as he was physically reassured Castiel was safe, he pushed him away again.

“You stupid motherfucker.” Dean cuffed him upside the head. “You just had to let yourself get caught, didn’t you?”

Castiel shrugged. “Bound to happen sooner or later.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Dean sighed. “You’re just lucky you landed in here.”

“Am I?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Officer Nightmare.”

Dean grunted. “Couldn’t give me a warning, could you?”

“I only got one phone call,” Castiel replied, his face showing honest remorse.

Dean sighed. “And that was to…?”

“Gabriel.” Castiel shrugged.

“Your brother. Of course.” Gabriel was a smarmy lowlife with a longer criminal history than Castiel. He probably made things even worse for Cas. Dean shook his head and manhandled Castiel deeper into the darkness. “I was worried when I didn’t hear from you, you stupid asshole,” he admitted.

“Awww, that’s sweet,” Castiel purred, reaching a hand out to cup Dean’s cheek.

But Dean caught the hand and twisted Castiel’s arm behind his back until it must be painful. “You don’t get it, do you? This could get really ugly for the both of us.”

Castiel huffed, but lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get caught. And I was only carrying so much, because it was supposed to be a last farewell. I was gonna be good for you, honest.”

Dean snorted, but his heart ached. He believed that Castiel believed it at that moment. But he’d never be a straight and narrow guy. Truth be told, it was part of why Dean was so damn attracted to him. Careful to have his back turned to the camera, he bend down to capture Castiel’s lips in a deep kiss.

Castiel’s arms came up to wrap around his neck, and that’s when Dean knew he had to shut it down again. He pushed Castiel away and quickly wiped his lips, hoping he’d stopped early enough not to have them swollen.

“Ok, here’s how this is going,” Dean explained. “When you get back in, you’ll look appropriately scared and chastened. You’ll keep your head down and slink off to find a seat at the table at the far end of the hall. Find a guy called Andy. Stick with him, he’ll show you the ropes.”

Castiel nodded. “Anything else?”

“I thought my only worry would be for you to get your sentence prolonged, but I forgot who I was dealing with.” Dean raised his eyebrow and Castiel grinned at him. “Try not to get killed. Seriously. Stay out of trouble. This is a pretty tame place, but it’s still a prison. And I can’t watch over you 24-7.”

Castiel leaned up for another quick kiss. “And we’ll…?”

“It would be best if we kept all contact to a minimum and out in public,” Dean replied.

“Yeah,” Castiel drawled. “But what we’ll actually do is…?”

Dean laughed. “You’re such a little shit. I’ll come find you when I can.” He ruffled Castiel’s hair and rucked up his clothes some, making it appear as if he got roughed up. “Meanwhile, don’t drop the soap,” Dean whispered before reapplying the cuffs and pushing Castiel back out into the hallway.

“Wait,” Castiel looked over his shoulder, steps faltering. “That is an actual thing?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Find Andy.” He shoved him a bit more roughly when they came back into sight of the other inmates. To Dean’s relief, Castiel played his part of scared-straight well and after Dean unlocked the cuffs once more, he scurried off to the table Dean had indicated he should join.

Dean himself was joined by Benny, the only friend he’d made in this place. “I didn’t think you were one for the hands-on approach,” his fellow officer questioned.

Dean shrugged. “Had to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand.”

Benny nodded and threw a glance at Castiel. “That one gonna be trouble?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I think I got it handled.” In his head, he was agreeing wholeheartedly though. That one was gonna be so much trouble.

**

For the next three days Castiel kept his head down and Dean didn’t approach him. He was ignoring taunts from Alastair about making sure his boy was satisfied to make sure he wouldn’t stray, until Dean finally realized that those comments didn’t come from nowhere. Castiel was too pretty for his own good and his size and athletic shape actually were a disadvantage for him in here. Some people took that as a challenge. Dean needed to stake a public claim and make sure his message was heard.

During recreational time, Castiel was hanging out with Andy and the other mostly harmless stoners. But instead of just leaning against the wall and smoking, like he should be doing, Castiel was standing in front of their group, doing yoga poses. Dean could see several pairs of eyes glued to his ass and that just would not do.

“Novak,” Dean yelled, striding towards him with purpose. “With me.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up for a second, but he also looked confused. “But I didn’t do anything, officer.”

“You know what you did,” Dean replied levelly. “Flaunting your body like it belongs to you. I guess it’s time for another lesson.” Dean made sure to be heard and cause a scene as much as possible without it being too obvious. He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the building. Turning around and leading the way, he hoped like hell that Castiel was smart enough to follow him. Dean couldn’t turn around to make sure or he’d lose his authority.

Once inside, Dean was relieved to find Castiel right behind him. He wordlessly led him towards solitary confinement and into an empty cell. There wouldn’t be any cameras in here. Once inside, Dean locked the door and then finally allowed himself to relax. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Hello to you, too,” Castiel replied.

Dean growled. “I told you to keep your head down.”

“But I did?” Castiel seemed honestly confused.

“Yoga, Cas? In a prison?” Dean passed his hand through his hair in frustration. “Why don’t you just go hold up a sign that says ‘rape me’.”

“But…” Castiel protested and Dean had enough.

“Stupid, bendy fucker,” he accused and pushed Castiel against the wall, attacking his lips in a bruising kiss. He raked his fingers along Castiel’s scalp and made his hair stand up. “This is about marking you as mine. Do you understand why this needs to happen?”

“Not really,” Castiel panted, hands on Dean’s hips. “But I’m not complaining.”

“I never thought I’d say this to you of all people, but you’re too innocent to be in here,” Dean sighed. He resisted the urge to be gentle with Castiel and take advantage of the bendiness and stamina he knew first hand came with Castiel’s yoga skills. Dean could get fucked into the mattress for hours when Cas was out of here. This would have to be quick and dirty.

“I’ll have you know that I take offence to that,” Castiel huffed, leaning forward and nipping at Dean’s lips.

“As long as it’s just my words you take offence to,” Dean replied. His lips closed over Castiel’s for one quick kiss. He was opening Cas’ orange jumpsuit while their tongues tangled together and as soon as it fell below Castiel’s waist, Dean pulled back, getting the cuffs out again. He closed one around Castiel’s right wrist, then twisted his arms behind his back before cuffing them together.

“My, officer,” Castiel smirked. “Whatever do you plan on doing with me?”

“Leaving marks,” Dean explained honestly, turning Cas around and pushing him into the wall. He pulled his jumpsuit down all the way and then kicked Castiel’s legs apart, forcing him to bend over.

“Oh, fuck,” Castiel groaned, very much into it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t played rough before, but this was different to doing it at Dean’s place. Then again, maybe it didn’t have to be. This was Dean’s place by extension and Dean just had to hope that Castiel would see it similarly.

Dean thrust two of his fingers between Castiel’s lips and pushed his underwear down with his free hand. “Suck,” he commanded, then he added, “I’ll try to smuggle in some lube next time.”

It was the first time Castiel tensed up a little, but Dean didn’t give him much time to think. As soon as his fingers popped free, he used one to slowly open Castiel up. He prepped him as efficiently as he could in the limited timeframe they’d been given. When he was two fingers in and able to scissor them freely, he pulled out and forced Castiel to turn around, pushing him to his knees.

“Open up,” Dean hissed, thrusting his cock down Castiel’s throat as soon as his partner accepted him. He couldn’t afford to go gentle anymore and held Cas’ head immobile as he was fucking in deep. Castiel’s eyes started to water and soon tears were streaming down his face, but Dean knew he was relaxing his throat the best he could. And he made no indication to get away. “Fuck,” Dean cursed. He was starting to really enjoy this. “You look way too good like this. On your knees in this filthy prison cell, with my cock down your throat.”

Castiel moaned his encouragement and curled his tongue against Dean’s cock, swallowing around it the next time Dean thrust deep. Dean’s eyes hooded and he bit his lips. This should not be as hot, but goddamn.

“Cas,” Dean moaned brokenly and pulled out before he came down Castiel’s throat. He squeezed the base of his cock to gather some self-control and then wiped the tears from Castiel’s cheek. “You don’t get off so easy this time,” Dean announced and hauled Castiel back up to his feet.

Dean sucked three fingers between his lips before giving Cas one last cursory stretch, then slowly sank his cock into Castiel’s tight ass. He knew that without lube, this must be painful, but he needed it to be. Still, at the same time, he went slow and tried to give Cas time to adjust.

However, Cas was having none of it. “Come on, Winchester. Don’t pussy out on me now. Just fuck me.”

Dean let out a surprised laugh, most of the tension bleeding out of his body. “You asked for it.” Dean took a hold of the handcuffs and used them to guide Cas’ thrusts while his hips were snapping in a brutal rhythm.

“Shit,” Castiel groaned. His head dropped between his shoulders and he went lax, allowing Dean to manhandle him. The rhythmic slap of skin on skin echoed off the walls in the empty cell and they were both panting harshly, only interrupted by the occasional curse words.

When Dean felt he was close once more, he reached around and started jerking Castiel off. But then he remembered their circumstances and instead, he pulled out, stepping around Castiel and pushing him to his knees once again.

Castiel let out a pitiful while, looking up at Dean in betrayal, but Dean didn’t let it deter him. He striped his own cock furiously until he came all over Castiel’s face and hair. “You bastard,” Cas croaked when Dean was done, but his expression changed to joy when Dean knelt down next to him, leaning against his shoulder and reaching down with his free hand to finish Castiel off as well.

Afterwards, they both leaned against each other, panting and coming back down from their respective highs. Dean was the first to recover and he reached out, feeding Castiel some of his come. The rest he spread around his hair and rubbed into his skin, making sure it was still visible enough to whoever would look for signs.

Castiel let out a pleased hum when Dean stroked his fingers through his messy strands, making them stand up even more. “If I knew this would be the result, I’d have gotten arrested sooner.” His voice sounded wrecked.

Dean slapped his cheek. “Don’t even joke about that, man.” He sighed and stood back up, tugging Castiel along. He tucked his own cock back into his pants and then pulled up Castiel’s. They both needed a shower. But right now, this was a luxury denied to the both of them. “You ok?” Dean asked, unlocking the cuffs and checking Castiel over for damage too great to heal on its own.

“Peachy.” Castiel rubbed his sore wrists and then winced when he shifted his hips. “Jesus. I’m gonna feel that all week.”

“That’s the plan. I need you to limp out of here.” Dean shrugged, but he cupped Castiel’s cheek and gave him an earnest look. When he was sure Castiel was ok, he quipped, “And you’re a shit actor.”

Castiel laughed. Then he touched his hand to Dean’s over his overheated cheek. The slap would be showing soon. “I’m ok, Dean. Really.” He took a deep breath and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. “That really should have been my line.”

“Don’t lose your prison cred, Winchester. I have a feeling both of our well-being depends on it for the foreseeable future.” Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Dean hummed in agreement. “Speaking off…” He unclipped his baton from around his waist and held it up to Cas’ lips. “I need you to suck this.”

Cas’ eyes widened, but he did as instructed. “I’m not even gonna ask,” he commented when Dean nodded his head to indicate the job was done.

“Like I said, too innocent for this place.” Dean kissed his cheek and hugged him close one last time, before it was time to go.

He let Castiel back out with a hand wrapped firmly around the scruff of his neck. Castiel looked completely dishevelled, his tell-tale limp visible to everybody. Dean, however, had made sure to look impeccable as usual.

Once they were close enough to the weight lifting benches, where Dean knew most of the heavy-hitters were around, Dean pushed Cas hard enough to have the other man land on his knees. “That’s a perfect look for you, Novak.” Dean buried his hand in his messy hair and gave a sharp tuck. “Just remember, I do not share. If I hear word of you touching anyone else, there’ll be hell to pay.” The ‘anyone else touching you’ was implied. Yet, to fully carry his point across, Dean unclipped his glistening baton and mimicked a thrust. “I’d rather not use this on whoever touches my property instead of you.”

Castiel cringed away from him, looking so scared that Dean got worried for a second. But then he realized that Castiel’s actor skills were better than he’d thought after all. Cas scrambled up and joined Andy and his crew and Dean was pleased to see that they quickly sheltered him and made sure he was ok.

All Dean could do now was hope that his authority held enough weight. But if he knew anything about this prison by now, Castiel should be save. Alastair’s special projects never got abused by other inmates. In fact, they all kept a wide berth, same with any unlucky soul Fred had claimed.

Dean just had to make sure to schedule in regular sessions with Cas. Which was no real hardship. Alastair already knew, or thought he knew, what Dean was up to. Maybe he could open up to Benny and tell him the truth, because to be honest, Benny’s opinion mattered to Dean and he didn’t want to be filed in the same category as Alastair. And then he’d have someone else to look out for Castiel.

And when Cas’ three months were over, it might be time for the both of them to look for different occupations elsewhere. If Castiel even still wanted to see him once he had a choice again. Dean sighed. He’d worry about this when the time came. Either way, keeping Castiel save now would be worth potentially losing him over for in the long run. Because what else was Dean supposed to do?


End file.
